The Story of Atlanta
This is the first story of the Jackson Trilogy. Prolouge She lay there, curled up in a ball, covered with a frayed blanket. There was a sound close to her head, a coin hitting the sidewalk. She opened her eyes and looked at the coin. She saw a shadow on the ground, and looked up to the large boy who threw the coin. She did not see a threat, a danger, or a harm, but a friend. Chapter 1 "TYSON! WAKE UP!" I shook my large friend's shoulder, but he didn't stir one bit. Hm.. I had to try a different approach. I saw a plastic shovel layin on the ground, and i grabbed it. i got a good grip on it, and then i wacked Tyson in the foot. That woke him up. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Tyson talked like a five year old would, but that's because he lived on the streets his whole life. "You wouldn't wake up. I had to try the diplomatic approach." i saw a tear welling up in one of Tyson's brown eyes. "Aw, i'm sorry, big guy. I didn't mean to hurt you." i put the shovel back and then sat by Tyson. "So what should we do today, Tyson? We can go to Central Park, go to the library, or something else." "PARK! Central Park!" Tyson got up off the sidewalk and grabbed his bag which had all of our things in it. I finger-combed my hair and put my shoes on. Tyson and I walked down the sidewalk and we arrived at Central Park in about five minutes. Even though it was only about 9 o'clock in the morning, tons of people were there. One person in particular that stood out. He wore a rasta cap, baggy jeans, had hairy arms, and walked with a limp. Tyson noticed him too. "GROVER!!!!" The boy turned towards us and saw Tyson. "Tyson? What the heck are you doing here?" Tyson ran towards the boy, Grover, and then hugged him. "I'm here with Athena!" "Athena? The heck are you talkin bout?" Tyson pointed towards me. "Athena." I walked towards Tyson and Grover. "I'm Atlanta Jackson. Most people call me Athena, though." "Atlanta.... Jackson?" Grover turned towards Tyson and wispered to him. "Do you think it's her?" Tyson wispered back. "I smelled sea in Athena. I think it's her." Grover got a really excited look on his face. "We need to get Athena to Camp, Tyson. Come on." Grover grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards Long Island. "What camp?" "A camp... For people like us..." "So you mean people who never knew their real parents and grew up on the streets?" "No... Demigods." "Demi-what now?" "Demigods. The offspring of a mortal and a Greek or Roman god." "Oh.. I've heard about those... IN FICTION BOOKS! You seriously think i'm going to believe you?" "Yes, actually I do." "And are you one?" "No, i'm a satyr. But we need to get you to the Camp. Come with me." Grover went over to a moped and Tyson whistled and a huge black mastiff came out of the woods. WIP Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Jackson Trilogy